Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco
Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco è il quarto libro della saga di Harry Potter scritta da J.K. Rowling. Dedica «A Peter Rowling in memoria del signor Ridley e a Susan Sladden, che ha aiutato Harry a uscire dal suo ripostiglio» Trama Capitolo 1: Casa Riddle Frank Bryce, il giardiniere della rovinata Casa Riddle, va alla villa credendo che dei giovani abbiano dato fuoco a qualcosa per tormentarlo. Tutto il villaggio di Little Hangleton crede che Frank abbia ucciso la famiglia Riddle e ai ragazzi piace "punirlo". In realtà, nella casa ci sono Codaliscia, Lord Voldemort e il suo serpente, Nagini. Frank ascolta una conversazione fra gli uomini che discutono dell'omicidio di Bertha Jorkins e dicono di voler uccidere Harry Potter. Nagini scopre che Frank li sta ascoltando e Voldemort lo uccide. A Privet Drive, 4, Harry Potter si sveglia di soprassalto. Capitolo 2: La cicatrice Harry, che ha visto tutto quello che è successo a Casa Riddle in sogno, si sveglia con la cicatrice dolorante. Non volendo far preoccupare i suoi amici, scrive una lettera al suo padrino, Sirius Black, dicendogli che la cicatrice gli fa male, ma omettendo il sogno. Capitolo 3: L'invito La mattina, Harry scende per fare colazione. Quando arriva la posta, c'è una lettera completamente coperta di francobolli da Molly Weasley, in cui chiede ai Dursley di permettere ad Harry di andare alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch con la sua famiglia. Vernon Dursley acconsente solo quando Harry minaccia di scrivere del negato permesso a suo padrino, che i Dursley vedono come un assassino, non sapendo che in realtà era stato condannato da innocente. Capitolo 4: Ritorno alla Tana Il giorno dopo, Arthur, Fred, George e Ron Weasley arrivano nella casa dei Dursley via Metropolvere, distruggendo il fuoco elettrico. Fred lascia cadere delle caramelle e Dudley Dursley ne mangia una: la Mou Mollelingua. La sua lingua cresce di un metro prima che i Dursley permettano ad Arthur di rimpicciolirla. Capitolo 5: I Tiri Vispi Weasley Arrivato alla Tana, Harry incontra Bill e Charlie, due dei fratelli maggiori di Ron. Arthur è molto arrabbiato con Fred e George per l'incidente della Mou Mollelingua e quando Molly scopre quello che è successo i quattro cominciano a litigare. Dopo essersi trasferito in un'altra stanza, Harry scopre che si tratta dei Tiri Vispi Weasley, una compagnia di scherzi e giochi fondata da Fred e George. Molly disapprova l'idea, volendo che i gemelli intraprendano una carriera rispettabile al Ministero della Magia dopo la scuola. A cena, si discutono molti argomenti, inclusi la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, l'aspetto di Bill, la scomparsa di Bertha Jorkins e un progetto top-secret dell'Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale. Capitolo 6: La Passaporta La mattina, Harry, Hermione e la famiglia Weasley si alzano presto. Dopo la colazione, vanno a Stoatshead Hill per prendere una Passaporta che li trasporta direttamente alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch con Amos e Cedric Diggory. Capitolo 7: Bagman e Crouch La famiglia trova il suo posto nel campeggio gestito da un Babbano che dev'essere Obliviato dieci volte al giorno. Montano la tenda e Harry e Hermione rimangono sbalorditi nel trovare dentro alla tenda praticamente un piccolo appartamento. Harry, Hermione e Ron vanno a raccogliere dell'acqua e durante il tragitto incontrano degli amici di scuola. Quando tornano nella tenda, Ludo Bagman, il capo dell'Ufficio per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici, che ha organizzato la Coppa, viene a parlare con Arthur. Poi, Bartemius Crouch Sr., il capo di Percy Weasley che viene chiamato "Weatherby", viene a trovare Bagman e i due vanno a parlare con i bulgari. Harry compra degli Omniocoli a Hermione e a un Ron molto imbarrazzato affinché possano guardare meglio la partita. Capitolo 8: La Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch Harry, Hermione e la famiglia Weasley guardano la partita dalla tribuna d'onore, dove incontrano Winky, l'elfo domestico di Barty Crouch Sr. che dice di tenergli il posto. L'Irlanda vince la Coppa, ma Viktor Krum, il Cercatore bulgaro, acchiappa il Boccino, quindi Fred e George vincono la scommessa con Bagman. Capitolo 9: Il Marchio Nero Tutti si svegliano e trovano i Mangiamorte che hanno cominciato una sommossa, torturando i Babbani a cui appartiene il campeggio. I ragazzi si nascondono nella foresta mentre gli adulti vanno ad aiutare il Ministero. Una volta nel bosco, Harry si rende conto di aver perso la sua bacchetta. Qualcuno, che poi è Barty Crouch Jr lancia il Marchio Nero in aria e quando arrivano i maghi del Ministero, trovano Winky con la bacchetta di Harry. Bartemius Crouch Sr. licenzia l'elfa credendo che avesse a che fare con la faccenda. Capitolo 10: Caos al Ministero La mattina dopo, il gruppo torna subito alla Tana. Molly gli mostra un articolo nella Gazzetta del Profeta sugli eventi della notte precedente. È scritto da Rita Skeeter e pieno di inesattezze che obbligano Arthur ad andare al Ministero per chiarire le cose. Harry dice a Ron e Hermione del dolore della sua cicatrice e tutti e due sono d'accordo sul fatto che sia strano che Harry abbia sognato Voldemort e poi il Marchio Nero sia apparso alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Capitolo 11: Sull'Espresso di Hogwarts Come ogni anno, Harry e i suoi amici salgono sull'Espresso di Hogwarts per raggiungere la scuola. Discutendo tra loro, si viene a conoscenza dell’esistenza di altre due Scuole di Magia: Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Improvvisamente Draco Malfoy, seguito da Crabbe e Goyle, irrompe nel loro vagone accennando a un grande e importante avvenimento, che avrà luogo quest’anno alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Capitolo 12: Il Torneo Tremaghi All'apertura dell'anno scolastico, Albus Silente annuncia che quest'anno non ci sarà il Torneo di Quidditch, ma al suo posto ci sarà invece il Torneo Tremaghi, una competizione fra le tre principali scuole di magia: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Durante le solite spiegazioni riguardanti le regole della scuola, il preside viene interrotto dall’arrivo di Alastor “Malocchio” Moody, il nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure: si tratta di un uomo con numerose cicatrici in volto, una gamba di legno ed un inquietante occhio magico roteante. Capitolo 13: Malocchio Moody Gli studenti si preparano a frequentare le prime lezioni: i Grifondoro quella mattina hanno Erbologia con gli studenti di Tassofrasso e successivamente Cura delle Creature Magiche con quelli di Serpeverde. La professoressa Sprite insegna loro ad estrarre il pus dai Bubotuberi, cosa alquanto rivoltante ma utile per curare l’Acne. La lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche con Hagrid non si può certo definire più piacevole della precedente: gli studenti devono infatti scoprire l’alimento da dare agli Schiopodi Sparacoda, creature magiche dall’aspetto simile ad aragoste deformi senza corazza. Per sua fortuna, Hermione non frequenta il corso di Divinazione, poiché quel pomeriggio la professoressa Trelawney si rivela molto noiosa nella lezione riguardante la divinazione planetaria. Sfortunatamente per i tre ragazzi, la giornata non può che peggiorare: Rita Skeeter menziona sull’articolo de “La Gazzetta del Profeta" l’incapacità di Arthur Weasley di compiere a dovere il proprio lavoro. Draco Malfoy approfitta di ciò per ironizzare sui genitori di Ron; non appena Harry prende le difese dell’amico, il giovane Serpeverde si prepara ad aggredirlo alle spalle. Fortunatamente “Malocchio” Moody mostra immediatamente di non sopportare Malfoy, trasformandolo così in un furetto. Con l’intervento di Minerva McGonagall, che spiega che ai professori non è permesso usare questo genere di punizioni sugli studenti, il giovane Malfoy ritorna alla sua forma originale. Capitolo 14: Le Maledizioni Senza Perdono Il professor Alastor Moody insegna alla sua classe gli effetti delle tre Maledizioni Senza Perdono, utilizzando come cavie dei ragni: Imperius (permette di controllare la volontà di chiunque), Cruciatus (causa un dolore estremo e paralizzante) ed infine Avada Kedavra (l’anatema che uccide); si vocifera che solo Harry Potter sia riuscito a sopravvivere ad esso. Nonostante l’uso di una di queste maledizioni basti a procurare una vita di prigionia ad Azkaban, Moody è convinto che i ragazzi le debbano conoscere, per difendersene in caso di attacco. Gli studenti ovviamente rimangono terrorizzati dopo la lezione, in particolare Neville; per tirare su il morale del ragazzo, Alastor Moody gli consegna una copia del volume “Piante Acquatiche del Mediterraneo e loro Proprietà”. Nel frattempo Hermione si preoccupa del destino degli elfi domestici, che lavorano persino nelle cucine di Hogwarts in perfetta schiavitù: la ragazza organizza così il C.R.E.P.A, ovvero un movimento per la loro liberazione. Finalmente Edvige arriva sul davanzale della sala comune con una lettera da parte di Sirius; Harry si pente di aver riferito al padrino il male alla cicatrice, poiché pensa di averlo allarmato inutilmente. Capitolo 15: Beauxbatons e Durmstrang Nelle settimane seguenti, le lezioni diventano molto più impegnative, gli insegnanti più nervosi e gli studenti vengono caricati di compiti. Durante una lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, il professor Alastor Moody utilizza la Maledizione Imperio sugli allievi, per vedere se sono in grado di resistere ai suoi effetti: l’unico che sembra riuscirci è proprio Harry Potter. Nel frattempo, Sirius spedisce al ragazzo una lettera dove riferisce di voler essere informato su tutto ciò che accade ad Hogwarts, consigliandogli di cambiare spesso i gufi in modo tale da non essere rintracciato. Finalmente giungono ad Hogwarts, all’interno di una carrozza trainata da una dozzina di cavalli alati, gli studenti della delegazione di Beauxbatons, guidati dall’enorme preside Madame Maxime. Poco dopo, nel bel mezzo del lago, si crea un vortice dal quale sbuca un’enorme nave, contenente al suo interno la delegazione di Durmstrang, guidati dal preside Igor Karkaroff e della quale fa anche parte il famoso Viktor Krum. Capitolo 16: Il Calice di Fuoco Tutti si riuniscono nella Sala Grande dove è allestito un banchetto al termine del quale verrà ufficialmente inaugurato il Torneo Tremaghi. Chi desidera proporsi come campione, dovrà inserire il proprio nome all’interno del Calice di Fuoco, che selezionerà poi uno studente per ciascuna delle tre scuole. Per garantire che nessuno al di sotto dei diciassette anni partecipi alle tre pericolose prove dettate dal torneo, Albus Silente traccerà una Linea dell’Età attorno ad esso. Molti sono gli studenti che il giorno seguente cercano di proporsi per il torneo; Fred e George Weasley intanto mettono a punto la Pozione Invecchiante, convinti del fatto che sia sufficiente per superare la linea tracciata dal preside, ma si sbagliano. E’ il giorno di Halloween, per cui il trio decide di andare a trovare Hagrid, alquanto profumato e ben pettinato, sembra infatti che il guardiacaccia abbia un debole per Madame Maxime. Quella sera tutti si riuniscono nuovamente nella Sala Grande, compresi Ludo Bagman e Barty Crouch, gli organizzatori del Torneo Tremaghi. Vengono decretati dunque dal Calice di Fuoco i tre partecipanti al torneo: Viktor Krum per Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour per Beauxbatons ed infine Cedric Diggory per Hogwarts. Tutti rimangono sbalorditi dal fatto che, dal Calice di Fuoco, esce inaspettatamente un quarto nominativo: Harry Potter. Capitolo 17: I Quattro Campioni All’interno della Sala Grande regna il più totale silenzio, nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che il Calice di Fuoco avrebbe scelto un quarto campione, tantomeno un ragazzo al di sotto dei diciassette anni. Harry è costretto a riunirsi con gli altri tre campioni nella Sala dei Trofei, dove viene raggiunto subito dopo dai presidi delle tre scuole, i due organizzatori e due insegnanti: la professoressa McGranitt e Severus Piton. Alcuni protestano poichè Harry non ha l'età richiesta per poter partecipare, oltre al fatto che Hogwarts adesso dispone di ben due campioni; si decide comunque di far partecipare il ragazzo, in quanto il Calice di Fuoco costituisce un contratto magico vincolante. Ovviamente Harry non è affatto contento di essere stato scelto e si convince che un nemico, così pericoloso da essere riuscito a ingannare il calice (operazione tutt'altro che facile), voglia farlo partecipare al torneo sperando che rimanga ucciso. Nel frattempo, tutti gli studenti della Casa di Grifondoro attendono il giovane campione nella loro sala comune per festeggiare, convinti del fatto che Harry abbia escogitato un modo per ingannare il Calice; Ron, che avrebbe tanto voluto partecipare al suo posto, pensa che l’amico gli stia mentendo e decide così di non rivolgergli più la parola. Capitolo 18: La Pesa delle Bacchette Il giorno seguente, Hermione convince Harry a spedire una lettera a Sirius Black, per informarlo dell’accaduto riguardante il Calice di Fuoco e la partecipazione al Torneo Tremaghi. Alla ripresa delle lezioni, le cose per il ragazzo non possono che peggiorare; gli studenti delle altre case lo guardano disprezzatamente non appena lo incrociano per i corridoi e gli insegnati lo caricano di lavoro, poiché lo vedono continuamente distratto. Come se non bastasse, Draco Malfoy inizia una campagna contro Harry, con tanto di distintivi e striscioni. Per i quattro campioni giunge il momento della Pesa delle Bacchette, ossia un controllo per verificare le condizioni di ciascuna bacchetta magica, in preparazione alla Prima Prova del Torneo; il mago che se ne occupa è il signor Olivander. Approfittando di questa occasione, Harry viene intervistato da Rita Skeeter, la pericolosa giornalista de “''La Gazzetta del Profeta''”. Nel frattempo Sirius Black programma di voler incontrare il ragazzo per potergli parlare “faccia a faccia”. Capitolo 19: L'Ungaro Spinato L'articolo di Rita Skeeter viene pubblicato e, con grande sorpresa di Harry, è incentrato su di una sua presunta storia d’amore con Hermione. Intanto il guardiacaccia Hagrid, rivela al ragazzo ciò che dovrà affrontare durante la prima prova: si tratta di sfuggire a quattro enormi draghi, ciascuno per ogni campione. Uno di questi draghi risponde al nome di Ungaro Spinato, una specie molto feroce e molto più pericolosa di qualsiasi altra. A tarda notte, Sirius Black appare attraverso il camino della sala comune di Grifondoro, per mettere in guardia Harry da Igor Karkaroff; quest’ultimo era stato infatti un Mangiamorte recluso ad Azkaban, che fu poi scarcerato per buona condotta. Improvvisamente, la conversazione viene interrotta dall’arrivo di Ron, tutt’ora arrabbiato nei confronti di Harry; pertanto Sirius è costretto a svanire, senza essere riuscito a spiegare al ragazzo il modo per battere il drago. Capitolo 20: La Prima Prova Durante la prima prova Harry usa l'Incantesimo di Appello per chiamare a sè la sua Firebolt, e riesce a distrarre il drago, l'Ungaro Spinato, così che riesce a prendere l'uovo d'oro rimediando solo una ferita al braccio. I Giudici gli danno tutti punteggi molto alti come 8,9 e 10 mentre Igor Karkaroff, giudice tutt'altro che imparziale, gli assegna solo un 4. Dopo aver visto la prima prova, Ron capisce che Harry non è così stupido da mettere il suo nome nel Calice di Fuoco, e così ritornano amici. Capitolo 21: Il Fronte di Liberazione degli Elfi Domestici Essendo alla continua ricerca di nuovi articoli scandalosi da poter pubblicare, la giornalista Rita Skeeter decide di intervistare l'ingenuo Rubeus Hagrid. Nel frattempo, Hermione trova il modo per raggiungere le cucine del castello di Hogwarts e lo riferisce ai suoi due migliori amici, con l'intento di voler parlare agli elfi domestici dei loro diritti. Qui si scopre che Dobby lavora con gli altri elfi domestici di Hogwarts, ma è l’unico che vanta di una piccola somma in denaro per il lavoro che svolge; per questo motivo, viene tenuto alla larga dagli altri della sua specie, quasi come se avesse una malattia contagiosa. Dopo gli avvenimenti avvenuti alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, anche Winky è stata assunta a lavorare ad Hogwarts, malgrado sia ancora afflitta dal licenziamento di Barty Crouch e sia in totale disaccordo con il parere di Dobby. Capitolo 22: La Prova Inaspettata Harry scopre un prova inattesa: in qualità di partecipante al Torneo Tremaghi, dovrà aprire le danze del Ballo del Ceppo, per cui decide di trovarsiuna compagna. Ci mette diversi giorni prima di chiederlo a Cho Chang, ma lei gli risponde che andrà al ballo con Cedric Diggory. Ron, a sua volta in ritardo, lo chiede a Fleur Delacour, ma lei non lo considera nemmeno; allora decide di chiederlo ad Hermione, ma anche lei si dichiara impegnata con qualcun'altro. Harry ripiega su Calì Patil, una ragazza molto carina che appartiene alla loro stessa Casa, mentre Ron a Padma Patil, la sorella che appartiene alla Casa di Corvonero. Capitolo 23: Il Ballo del Ceppo Un lungo capitolo incentrato sul Ballo del Ceppo, dove Viktor Krum si presenta con Hermione che, dopo tre ore di preparazione, appare ben diversa dalla sua immagine quotidiana di prima della classe, e fa colpo sui suoi compagni. I due sembrano trovarsi benissimo insieme ma, nonostante questo, Ron è alquanto contrariato da questa loro attuale relazione. Lo stesso vale per Harry, deluso quanto l’amico per via di Cedric Diggory e Cho Chang. Nel frattempo, Il gigantesco Hagrid fa la corte a Madame Maxime ma commette l'errore di confessarle di aver sangue di gigante che gli scorre nelle vene; perciò è convinto che anche lei ne abbia, data la sua mole. Giacché i pregiudizi contro i giganti sono diffusi, Madame Maxime si offende dichiarando (falsamente) di aver solo le ossa un po' grandi. Al termine del Ballo del Ceppo, Cedric Diggory restituisce il favore ad Harry per avergli dato la soffiata sui draghi; gli consiglia perciò di aprire l’uovo d’oro, che ogni campione ha ricevuto in vista della seconda prova, nel Bagno dei Prefetti. Capitolo 24: Lo scoop di Rita Skeeter La giornalista Rita Skeeter pubblica un violento attacco contro Hagrid, sfruttando i diffusi pregiudizi sui giganti, e criticando "l'errore gigantesco" di Silente ad aver ammesso un pericoloso Mezzogigante alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Furiosa per via dello scandaloso articolo e dell’irrispettoso comportamento che la giornalista mostra di avere nei confronti di chiunque, Hermione la insulta e promette di vendicarsi. Nel frattempo, Albus Silente cerca di far ragionare Hagrid, che ovviamente è disperato e vorrebbe licenziarsi; alla fine Harry, Ron ed Hermione lo convincono a rimanere. Capitolo 25: L'uovo e l'occhio Dopo aver cercato inutilmente di capire il significato dell'uovo senza usare l'informazione di Cedric, Harry si decide ad andare nel Bagno dei Prefetti per immergere l’uovo d’oro nell'acqua; sente perciò il canto di una sirena che gli fornisce degli indizi riguardanti la seconda prova. Nel frattempo, il ragazzo è convinto di aver visto sulla Mappa del Malandrino Barty Crouch intrufolarsi nell’ufficio di Severus Piton; poco dopo, si viene infatti a scoprire che qualcuno abbia effettivamente rubato degli ingredienti per la Pozione Polisucco dall’ufficio dell’insegnante. Il professor Piton sospetta ovviamente che sia stato Harry, ma Alastor Moody interviene in difesa del ragazzo, minacciando Severus. Harry vorrebbe in qualche modo sdebitarsi con il professor Moody, e quest’ultimo gli chiede di prestargli la Mappa del Malandrino; il ragazzo ovviamente accetta. Capitolo 26: La Seconda Prova L’elfo domestico Dobby riesce a procurarsi una palla di Algabranchia per poter permettere ad Harry di respirare sott’acqua in vista della seconda prova; i campioni dovranno infatti salvare la persona che sta loro più a cuore, nelle profondità del Lago Nero e nel tempo limite di un’ora. Il ragazzo riesce a mettere fuori combattimento degli Avvincini (pericolose creature marine), raggiunge per primo i quattro ostaggi e libera l’amico Ron Weasley. Tuttavia Harry decide di fermasi e liberare anche gli altri, ma le sirene glielo impediscono. Dopo qualche minuto arrivano Cedric e Victor Krum, che liberano rispettivamente Hermione e Cho Chang, ma nel frattempo non si ha alcuna notizia di Fleur Delacour; Harry decide perciò di liberare la sorellina Gabrielle al posto suo. Il ragazzo arriva dunque terzo dopo Cedric Diggory e Viktor Krum; nonostante ciò, la giuria gli concede il primo posto a pari merito con Cedric, per premiarlo della sua eccezionale fibra morale. Intanto Fleur Delacour si congratula con Harry e Ron per aver portato in salvo Gabrielle. Capitolo 27: Il ritorno di Felpato Sul giornale femminile "Il Settimanale delle Streghe", Rita Skeeter pubblica un articolo ancora peggiore dei precedenti, dove descrive Hermione come una civetta che usa la sua abilità nelle arti magiche per tenere legati a sé sia Harry Potter sia Viktor Krum. La ragazza resiste coraggiosamente, ma si chiede come abbia fatto la Skeeter a sapere che Krum l'aveva invitata in Bulgaria per l'estate; questo, ovviamente, contribuisce ad aumentare l'inquietudine di Ron. Successivamente, Sirius decide di incontrare Harry per metterlo in guardia contro Barty Crouch che, nel frattempo, si è dato malato ed è sparito dal Ministero della Magia. Il signor Crouch, spiega Sirius, ha combattuto le forze oscure con tanta crudeltà da rimanerne in qualche modo contaminato; infatti ha spedito nella prigione di Azkaban, il suo stesso figlio che pure si proclamava innocente. Capitolo 28: La follia del signor Crouch Il signor Bagman spiega ai campioni la terza prova: si tratta di dover superare un labirinto colmo di ostacoli, dove al centro vi è collocata la Coppa Tremaghi, che i campioni dovranno recuperare. Al termine della spiegazione, Viktor Krum invita Harry a fare quattro passi con lui nel bosco, per chiedergli se Hermione è stata, o lo è attualmente, la sua ragazza; Harry lo rassicura negando categoricamente. Mentre parlano, si imbattono nel signor Crouch che sembra impazzito: balbetta in modo incoerente sull'assassinio della sua impiegata Bertha Jorkins, sulla sua stessa stupidità, e su disastri che stanno per verificarsi. Harry corre a cercare Albus Silente, ma quando ritornano Viktor Krum è a terra privo di sensi, e il signor Crouch è sparito. Igor Karkaroff accusa perciò Hogwarts e Silente di complottare contro il suo campione. Capitolo 29: Il sogno Harry entra in uno stato di trance durante una lezione di Divinazione, e vede Codaliscia riferire a Lord Voldemort, che la loro spia è riuscita ad uccidere qualcuno e che i piani per uccidere lo stesso Harry sono ormai in fase avanzata. Il ragazzo torna in sé e, come aveva promesso a Sirius nel caso la cicatrice gli avesse fatto di nuovo male, si precipita nell’ufficio del preside. Il professor Silente sta discutendo con il Ministro della Magia e Alastor Moody, riguardo gli strani avvenimenti accaduti di recente. Capitolo 30: Il Pensatoio I tre maghi decidono di proseguire la loro conversazione altrove; tuttavia il professor Silente chiede ad Harry di aspettare il suo ritorno. Il ragazzo intanto ne approfitta per curiosare in giro e si imbatte in un catino magico chiamato Pensatoio, in cui il preside archivia i suoi pensieri. Harry vede così scene di vecchi processi contro gli adepti di Lord Voldemort, tra cui il processo di Igor Karkaroff (che sfugge all'ergastolo facendo i nomi di alcuni complici) e del figlio del Signor Crouch; qui si viene a scoprire che anche Severus Piton fosse un Mangiamorte ma che, dopo la caduta di Lord Voldemort, fosse diventato una spia di Albus Silente a suo rischio e pericolo. Rita Skeeter, all'epoca, seguiva già i processi come giornalista. Nel frattempo, Albus Silente torna in ufficio e fornisce ad Harry curiose informazioni: le sparizioni avvenute di recente, erano frequenti anche in passato durante l’ascesa al potere di Lord Voldemort. E’ probabile perciò, che Harry riesca a vedere durante le sue visioni, i piani che l’Oscuro Signore stia progettando per tornare al potere. Il ragazzo tuttavia non è convinto della lealtà di Piton, ma Silente gli ribadisce di avere in lui la più totale fiducia. Capitolo 31: La Terza Prova Mentre i campioni si preparano per la terza prova, Harry è distratto da un nuovo articolo di Rita Skeeter, che lo descrive come "malato e pericoloso" perché entra in trance durante le lezioni e perseguita studenti "pacifici" come Draco Malfoy; il ragazzo si chiede perciò, come abbia fatto la giornalista a saperlo. La terza prova ha un ordine di partenza basato sul numero di punti ottenuti nelle prove precedenti: Harry Potter e Cedric Diggory, che sono in testa alla classifica, partono per primi. Dopo parecchi ostacoli, Harry incontra una Sfinge, risolve l'indovinello, ed avanza. Nel frattempo Fleur viene misteriosamente aggredita e Viktor Krum lancia la Maledizione Cruciatus per paralizzare Cedric; Harry interviene, disarmando Krum e aiutando così Cedric. I due ragazzi si ritrovano perciò in prossimità della Coppa Tremaghi; Cedric sostiene che Harry meriti la vittoria per averlo aiutato innumerevoli volte. Discutendo fra loro, i due ragazzi decidono di toccare la coppa contemporaneamente, determinando così un pareggio. Quello che non sanno è che la Coppa Tremaghi è in realtà una Passaporta, che li trasporta in un luogo remoto. Capitolo 32: Carne, sangue e ossa I due ragazzi atterrano nel cimitero di Little Hangleton. Qui trovano Codaliscia, che uccide Cedric con la bacchetta di Voldemort usando la Maledizione Avada Kedavra. Dopo di che sottrae le ossa dalla tomba di un certo Tom Riddle, si taglia la mano e preleva un po' di sangue dal braccio di Harry per farne una pozione, in cui immerge un piccolo e riluttante corpicino; ciò permette a Lord Voldemort di risorgere a nuova vita. Capitolo 33: I Mangiamorte Lord Voldemort nacque da un padre Babbano di nome Tom Riddle e da una strega, morta quando lo diede alla luce; confessa così di aver ucciso il proprio padre per vendicarsi. Dopo che il suo corpo fu distrutto quando morì per mano della protezione di Lily Evans sul piccolo Harry Potter, Voldemort aveva bisogno della carne di un suo servo offerta volontariamente, delle ossa di suo padre e del sangue di un nemico per risorgere, e così aveva fatto. Avrebbe potuto scegliere un altro nemico, ma con il sangue di Harry sarebbe risorto più forte di prima. I Mangiamorte ritornano al richiamo di Lord Voldemort: tra essi c'è Lucius Malfoy, assieme ad altri antichi adepti. Il Signore Oscuro, lascia intendere peraltro che il suo Mangiamorte più fidato è ad Hogwarts, e sta facendo il doppio gioco. Prima di uccidere Harry, Lord Voldemort decide di voler sfidare il ragazzo ad un duello di magia. Capitolo 34: Prior Incantatio Il ragazzo è sicuro di morire, ma quando le energie delle bacchette magiche si incontrano, succede qualcosa di inaspettato; le due bacchette sono infatti gemelle, poiché in entrambe risiede la piuma della stessa Fenice, ed entrano quindi in contatto, proteggendo i due all’interno di una sfera magica. Ciò permette di far scaturire dalla bacchetta di Lord Voldemort, gli spettri delle sue ultime vittime: il giovane Cedric Diggory, il giardiniere dei Riddle Frank Bryce, l’impiegata Bertha Jorkins ed infine James e Lily Potter, i genitori di Harry. Gli spettri aiutano quindi il ragazzo, per concedergli la fuga attraverso la Coppa Tremaghi; Harry ne approfitta, per portare indietro con sé il corpo senza vita di Cedric. Capitolo 35: Veritaserum Harry è tornato ad Hogwarts con la salsa di Cedric, e viene portato via dal professor Moody che inizia ad interrogarlo. Questi gli rivela di essere il doppiogiochista di cui Voldemort gli aveva parlato, e che lo ha fatto partecipare al Torneo Tremaghi per mandarlo nelle grinfie del suo padrone. Ha anche aiutato il ragazzo a vincere, tra l'altro costringendo con la Maledizione Imperius Viktor Krum ad attaccare gli altri campioni. Albus Silente interviene, salva Harry e rivela che Alastor Moody in realtà non è quello autentico; il vero professor Moody, si trova rinchiuso all’interno di un baule, nell’ufficio stesso. Si tratta in realtà di Barty Crouch Jr, ovvero il figlio del signor Crouch, che ha preso le sembianze di “Malocchio” attraverso la Pozione Polisucco. Il preside costringe l’uomo a rivelare tutti i suoi segreti, somministrandogli del Veritaserum, il siero della verità. Con tutte le sue proteste di innocenza, il giovane Crouch Jr era assolutamente colpevole; era riuscito a scappare da Azkaban con l’aiuto del padre e ha sempre vissuto nascosto in casa (motivo per cui il signor Crouch si accusava di stupidità quando venne ritrovato nel bosco da Harry e Krum). Solo che per la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, la fida elfa Winky è stata autorizzata ad accompagnarlo alla partita; perciò, il posto che l'elfa diceva di tenere da parte per il signor Crouch, era in realtà occupato dall'invisibile Crouch Jr, che ne aveva poi approfittato per sottrarre la bacchetta ad Harry. Nonostante questo, al termine della partita, Winky ha perso il controllo del giovane Crouch che fugge evocando poi il Marchio Nero. Successivamente si sostituisce a “Malocchio” Moody, ed ha iniziato a complottare contro Harry. Rivela inoltre di aver utilizzato la Mappa del Malandrino del ragazzo, per trovare suo padre, ucciderlo e seppellirlo nel bosco; per cui fu proprio Crouch Jr (nelle sembianze di Moody) ad aggredire Krum. Si rivela pure che Igor Karkaroff e Severus Piton non hanno niente a che fare con i recenti eventi; tuttavia, Karkaroff si è dato alla fuga non appena ha saputo del ritorno di Voldemort e non si hanno più sue notizie. Capitolo 36: Le strade si dividono Il Ministro della Magia si rifiuta nel credere a Silente sul fatto che Voldemort sia risorto; pensa che Barty Crouch Jr fosse semplicemente paranoico nella sua convinzione di operare per il Signore Oscuro, e che Harry Potter sia incline alle allucinazioni, come ha scritto Rita Skeeter. Cornelius Fudge preferisce non credere alle notizie, che disturberebbero la sua routine di burocrate; purtroppo Barty Crouch Jr nel frattempo ha già ricevuto il Bacio della Morte da uno dei Dissennatori, e non è quindi più in grado di fornire la sua versione. Albus Silente avverte Fudge che una tremenda battaglia è alle porte e gli dà due consigli: togliere i Dissennatori da Azkaban (poiché sono creature di cui non ci si può fidare, che alla prima occasione passeranno al nemico), ed inviare messaggeri ai Giganti, scusandosi per le discriminazioni del passato, onde evitare che si schierino con Voldemort. Cornelius Fudge si rifiuta e Silente, che rischia il posto, gli dice che da quel momento i loro cammini si sarebbero divisi. Successivamente, il professor Silente decide di avvertire tutti i suoi alleati per prepararli alla battaglia; convoca quindi Sirius Black, spiegando che adesso dovevano collaborare tutti insieme. Nonostante Severus Piton sia apparentemente contrariato alla sua vista e Molly Weasley invece ne sia spaventata, decidono di mettersi d’accordo e unire le loro forze per fronteggiare l’imminente attacco di Lord Voldemort. Capitolo 37: L'inizio Contrariamente alle istruzioni di Cornelius Fudge, alla chiusura dell'anno scolastico Silente annuncia agli studenti che Voldemort è tornato; onora inoltre la memoria di Cedric e loda il coraggio di Harry. Nel frattempo, Madame Maxime si è riconciliata con Hagrid, ed insieme dovranno andare in missione per conto di Albus Silente. Giunge il momento dei saluti, per cui la delegazione di Beauxbatons come anche quella di Durmstrang, sono pronti a ripartire verso il loro paese d’origine, mentre gli studenti di Hogwarts si imbarcano sul treno di ritorno. Intanto Harry si chiede come mai Rita Skeeter non abbia pubblicato niente sulla drammatica conclusione del Torneo; Hermione gli rivela di aver scoperto il segreto della giornalista, ovvero che è un Animagus non registrato, in grado di trasformarsi in uno scarabeo. La ragazza l'ha colta impreparata nella sua forma di insetto, e l'ha imprigionata in un vasetto da cui la libererà solo dopo essere arrivati a Londra. Draco Malfoy e i suoi amici, irrompono all’interno dello scompartimento per minacciarli, ma vengono messi in fuga dagli scherzi pirotecnici di Fred e George. Harry, che ha già ricevuto la ricompensa in denaro del Torneo Tremaghi, decide di darla ai gemelli Weasley per permettere loro di aprire il loro tanto desiderato negozio di scherzi magici. I gemelli hanno infatti raccontato che Ludo Bagman ha pagato la somma della scommessa alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, con oro dei Lepricani che svanisce dopo qualche ora. Ludo Bagman si è rovinato al gioco: ha cercato di salvarsi scommettendo su Harry nel Torneo, ma gli è andata male perché il ragazzo non ha vinto da solo, ma ha pareggiato con Cedric Diggory. Tuttavia Harry sa di avere ben altro di cui preoccuparsi: oltre al fatto di avere Lord Voldemort alle calcagna, alla stazione di King’s Cross lo aspettano i Dursley, con cui dovrà passare un’altra terribile estate. Copertine Copertine italiane Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco copertina.jpg calice-nuova-copertina.jpg Harry-Potter-e-il-calice-di-fuoco-copertina-libro.jpg calice-retro-copertina.jpg calice-di-fuoco-copertina-rigida.jpg calice di fuoco copertina ebook.jpg Copertine internazionali File:Gobletoffirecover.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition 4.jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Goblet Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition Goblet Original.jpg|Bloomsbury Original Adult Edition File:HP the Goblet of Fire adult edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire new adult edition.jpeg|Bloomsbury New Adult Edition normal_GOF_Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition File:Goblet fire cover.jpg|Scholastic Edition Harry Potter Cover 4 Serbian.jpg|Serbia, Hari Poter i Vatreni Pehar, pubblicato da Evro Giunti GOF-Arabic cover.jpg|Arabic/Egitto: هاري بوتر و كاس النار, pubblicato da Nahdet Misr hpk4.jpg|Repubblica Ceca, Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár, pubblicato da Albatros harry potter in ognjeni kelih.jpg|Slovenia, Harry Potter in ognjeni kelih 250px-הארי_פוטר_4.jpg|Ebraico, Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire 2153-Harry-Potter-ve-Ates-Kadehi.jpg|Turco, Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi File:Normal_kkhp4.jpg|Scholastic "Fifteenth Anniversary" Edition Danish cover vol4.jpg|Danimarca, Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal, pubblicato da Gyldendal Danish adult cover 4.jpg|Versione alternativa danese, Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal, pubblicato da Gyldendal Dutch Book 4 cover.jpg|Olandese, Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker, pubblicato da De Harmonie and Standaard Finnish Book 4 cover.jpg|Finlandese, Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari, pubblicato da Tammi French Book 4 Cover.jpg|Francese, Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu, pubblicato da Éditions Gallimand French T4 (2011 new edition).png|Francese, Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu, pubblicato da Éditions Gallimand (2011) el-caliz-de-fuego.jpg|Spagnolo, Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, pubblicato da Salamandra 12850f.jpg|Svedese, Harry Potter och Den flammande bägaren. Pubblicato da Tiden and artwork by Alvaro Tapia. GOF Ukrainian edition.jpg|Ucraina, Гаррі Поттер і келих вогню, pubblicato da А-БА-БА-ГА-ЛА-МА-ГА Goblet of Fire New Cover.jpg|Nuova cover 2014. 6ec7d530-d6fc-4361-b99c-3937c40474d3.jpg|Turco, Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi HP4BOX.png|Brazilian collector's edition, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, pubblicato da Rocco HP4.jpg|Nuova edizione spagnola 'Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego' Categoria:Libri (Mondo Reale)